Love is everything
by EgyptAdbydos
Summary: It will be almost like the movie but different. Peter/Edmund
1. Booming

EgyptAdbydos: This is my first C.S. Lewis story so be nice and truthful in your reviews. Thank you. Peter/Edmund slash

--

"Get away form there!" Helen Pevensie yelled it at her youngest son Edmund. She pulled him away form the window and shook him and yelled at the same time. "What do you thing your doing!? Peter!"

Peter came running in form the other room. "Peter quickly the shelter." Helen told her eldest son.

Peter nodded and took Edmund's wrist despite his protests. "Wait." Was all Edmund got to say before he was pulled away by his older brother.

Meanwhile Susan went to get a book form her and Lucy's room they share. "Mommy!?" She heard Lucy cry as she was still in her bed cowering.

"Lucy?" Susan said confused. "Come Lu." She got Lucy hand and took her down stars with her.

--

EgyptAdbydos: Thank you and please R&R. sorry if it's short.


	2. The Booming Shelter

EgyptAdbydos: thank you to those who review and I'm sorry for the spelling errors.

--

Out the back door Peter, Edmund, Susan, Lucy with their mother Helen ran to the shelter as the booms came down. Edmund suddenly stop and said. "Dad."

Before he turn around at stated to run back to the house. "Edmund!" Helen yelled after her son worriedly.

"Don't worry mom I'll get him." Peter said as he ran after his little brother.

Edmund was about to get his fathers picture when a boom was being shoot. Peter notice and yelled. "Get down." He pushes Edmund to the ground.

Once the explosion was over Edmund and Peter got up and this time Edmund got his fathers picture and tried to catch up with Peter who was pulling him.

Peter and Edmund where close to the shelter where their mother was holding the door open. "Come on, hurry."

Peter pushes Edmund inside the Shelter and stated yelling at him. "You could have gotten us killed. You're so selfless." Helen said to him. "Enough."

"Why can't you do what you're told?" Peter said and he slams the shelter door.

_I could lost you Eddy. _Peter thought as he watches his mother hug Lucy and Edmund while Edmund hugged the picture closely to him. _I cann't stand losing you Ed._

--

EgyptAdbydos: Please R&R.


	3. Confustion

Edmund's POV

After the booming was over mom led us back inside and off to bed while she made a phone call. I don't get it why would she want to be sent away?

I made my way to my or should I say Peter and my room. The worst part about sharing a room with your brother your in love with is him looking so peaceful and beautiful in his sleep.

I didn't really get any sleep that night, I was to busy thinking what the country side will be like and of course the professor.

"Edmund wake up, it time you get packing." A voice called to me. I knew that voice anywhere it was Peter. I really don't know when I fell asleep. But I did have a very good dream about Peter. I groan as I said. "Five more minutes Pete."

"No Edmund now get up." Peter said.

I sighed and got out of my bed. "Fine you win bossy." I grumbled.

Peter glared at me before he went back to his packing. I quickly got dressed and started packing. When we both finished we went across the hall into Susan and Lucy's room.

I have to say girls take for ever to pack. When I saw Lucy was going to pack her teddy bear I decide to tease her.

"Come Lucy aren't to big for little tiny teddy." I teased as I took away her teddy. Lucy started to yell at me to give it back, but didn't in stead I went to the open window and throw it out.

Peter and Susan were trying to clamed down Lucy. I just laughed as Peter turn to me with a glare. "What you do that for Edmund? No what happen to the old Edmund, the one that was sweet and nice?" Peter said to me sadly.

I glared at them with hatred as they looked at me. "The old Edmund died along time ago Peter and he's not coming back." I said coldly before walking off.

But before I even reach the stairs I heard Lucy say. "Peter will Edmund ever be nice again?" I could have laughed. _Me nice again, yeah right in your dreams Lucy. _I thought bitterly.

Once we were at the train station a post that said "Help Our Children." "Dad would let this happen." I said to our mother. "That's because if dad was here there wouldn't be a war." Peter shot back at me.

"Now Edmund promise me you'll listen to your brother." I glared at Peter and filched away from her as she tried to hug me. She looked hurt before kissing my head and went to Peter, Susan and lastly Lucy.

_I have a bad felling about this._ I thought as we climb up on to the train

--

EgyptAdbydos: Please R&R. Thank you to those who reviewed.


	4. Love or Not Love

Still Edmund's POV

Once we were on the train Peter and Lucy started waving good-bye to mum. Susan and I decided join in. Even if was made me mad that she was send us away, but she was still my mother.

Peter found an empty compartment for us. He helped Lucy put up her bag and tried to do the same to me. But I pulled it out of his reach.

I was going to let Lucy's germs get all over it. I sat down next to the window watching the scenery go by. Peter was reading Susan well I don't know what she was doing, but Lucy was playing with her stuff dog Pebbles as she named it.

Her teddy bear fell into the trash can when I threw it out and she was able to get before the truck came. I swear if she cries like that again I might kill her and her annoying sobs.

I sighed as the train continued the scenery was nice, but I already miss home, why can't this war be over soon and let dad come back to us.

Peter I know he's trying to be like dad but I wish he'll go back to being the old Peter. The one that was my friend and didn't try to be dad and bossy me around.

Sure he bossed me when he was the old Peter, but as much and didn't really take Lucy's side as much either. _Peter don't you know your losing me slowly._ I thought as I glaced at Peter.

Peter looked up to see me staring at him I quickly turn away and I felt a blush come across my face.

Boy, why dose he do that to me? I really want to know. _Because you love him_ A voice in mind said to me.

Even though I hate to emitted it's true I do love Peter, yet at the same time I don't confusing isn't.

Finally our train stop came, we got out of the train and into the platform. We saw a car coming and we ran down thinking it was the professor.

"The professor knew we were coming." Susan said.

"Perhaps we've been incorrectly labeled." I said to them as I read my label.

--

EgyptAdbydos: Thank you to those who reviewed. Please R&R. Thank you once again. I promise the next chapter will be longer.


	5. Peter's point of view

EgyptAdbydos: The last chapter was the end of Edmund's POV.

--

Peter's POV

"Perhaps we've been incorrectly labeled." I heard Edmund tell us. Oh, no if we have been incorrectly labeled then I already fail you mother. I didn't keep my promise to keep them safe.

Then we heard hooves hitting the ground and a lady stop it in front of us. She looked strike and stern, also I had a feeling she wasn't happy that she was picking us up form the train station.

"Mrs. Macready?" I asked unsure.

"Yes, unfortunately." She said. "This it nothing else?"

"No ma'ma, it's just us." I said and Lucy nodded in agreement with me.

I helped Lucy into the wagon, Susan got in herself but when I tried to help Edmund my baby brother. He just glared at me.

"I can get up by myself go back to Lucy, you obviously love her more." He said coldly as a winter's day.

I felt right there and then that my heart stop beating, now I know how girls feel when they get dumped.

Edmund did get up by himself and sat down next to Susan and far away form me. Form where I sitting he looks kind of sad I didn't help him.

_Oh, Eddy why do I love so, but do you feel the same._ I thought miserably. Little did Peter know Edmund was thinking the same.

When we arrived at the house it was dinner was ready, we were allowed to eat and go up stairs. The professor had a whole floor to ourselves.

I was in Susan and Lucy's room listening to the radio to see how the war was. I turn it off when Edmund came in, Susan said something.

"Yes, mum." I heard Edmund say sarcastically.

"Ed." Was all I said and he glared at me with pure hated and something else I couldn't make out.

_What did I do to make you hate me Eddy? _I thought sadly.

When I went Edmund and my room, I look over at Edmund who was reading. "Ed, can I ask you something?" I asked softly.

"You just did, but sure what ever." He replied putting the book down. There was hope and a bit of that emotion I couldn't tell what it was like in the our sisters room .

"Please, tell me Eddy. What did I do make you hate me." I begged him.

Edmund smiled for the first time in a while and said. "Nothing, I don't hate you, if haven't paying closer action to me, you would have notice that I'm jealous of Lucy."

That was all he said to me before going back to reading. Maybe there's still hope of him loving me back.

--

EgyptAdbydos: Thank you to those who review. Please tell me what you think so far.


	6. Narnia

Still Peter's POV

The next morning it was raining and so our plans of playing outside were ruin. "I know inside game we can play." Susan said to us as we sat down in a small living room that was on the floor the professor gave us.

Soon we found ourselves trying to guess if a word was Latin, Greek and its meaning. It is so boring! "Come you guys Totalitarian." Susan said again. "Is it Latin?" I said in a bored voice.

"Yes." Susan answered.

"Is it Latin for the worst game ever invented?" Edmund said with a laugh. I have to say that was pretty funny, so I laughed also.

I heard Susan close the loading and angrily. "We can play hide and seek." Lucy said as she came up to me where I was sitting in an arm chair.

"But we're already having so much fun." I said sarcastically. Susan send a glare at my direction. "Peter Please, Peter." Lucy whines as she shook my arm. "Please." She said one more time with the puppy eyes.

Those puppy eyes always work. "One, two, three." I stared counting. "It worked." I heard Edmund say to himself, before getting up and left to hide.

_End of Peter's POV_

Lucy took off running at first she was going to hide behind some currents, but Edmund pushed out the way. "I was here first." Edmund said to her before closing them.

Lucy sighed and ran up to a door that led to a share room. When Lucy open the door the room only had a wardrobe that had a bed sheet over it.

Lucy curiously grabs the sheet and pulls it off, reveling a beautiful wardrobe. Lucy smiled and open the wardrobe and went inside. Of course she didn't close the door because she knew if she did how well she get out.

Lucy backed up for the entry of the wardrobe and put her hands behind her so she could feel the back of the wardrobe. But she didn't instead she felt rather cold and something share poked her finger.

Lucy turn around and she came face to face with snow. Lucy smiled and reaches for it. _This is impossible _she thought, yet the evidence was right in front of her.

Lucy slowly walked to what seemed to be a land-post. She touch one post, when heard foot steps.

--

EgyptAdbydos: thank you to those who reviewed.


	7. Feelings

While Lucy was meeting mister Tumnus, Edmund was hiding behind the curtains. He was thinking about Peter.

Edmund's POV

Peter that named made my heart stop and break at same time. "Peter" I mumble under my breathe. Peter, why can't you see that I love you so much?

Edmund sighed as he sat down. _Peter I love you and I wish I could tell you._

End of POV

(I going to skip time seen I don't write about Edmund's meeting the white witch and how he leaves the beaver's to betrayal to her. So it's going to be night Edmund is rescued.)

Peter was having a hard time thinking about how Edmund will be, how will he react when he's here.

_How will I react when he's here, I love him but it doesn't take away the pain I still fell when he betrayed us, me. _Peter thought as sleep toke over.

Edmund meanwhile was just arriving at the camp fast asleep and bleeding forms some of his wounds.

"Cure his wounds as best as you can." Aslan said to the healer. The healer was she faun and she just nodded her head while healing a small gashed on Edmund's hands and feet.

Soon morning came and Peter got out of his tent and looked up at the sky, then started at Oreius, the centaur looked at him and moved his head in addiction. Peter fallowed were he moved his head to, there on the little hill stood Edmund with his head down talking to Aslan.

Peter felt relief, sadness, happy and hurt all at the same time. Oreius turn away but he smiled he knew his prince feelings for his brother.

Peter heard talking form behind him and was startled when he heard Lucy yell. "Edmund!" He notice that she ran forward, he stop her with his hand and turn back to see Aslan and Edmund looking at them. The shared a secret nod and Edmund began to walk to them with Aslan not far behind.

Edmund made it to were his siblings are, but one look on Peter's expression. Made Edmund hung his head in shame and hurt. _Distrust _Edmund thought but he knew he deserve it that and more. "What's done is done, there's no need to talk to Edmund about the past." Aslan said before turning around and leaving.

"Hello." Edmund said weakly. Lucy went over to him and hugged him, then Susan. "Are you alright?" she asked him. "Just a little tired." Edmund responded.

"Then get some sleep." Peter ordered him, pointing his head to the tent. Edmund looked hurt and hanged his down again with his hands in his pocket. Susan gave Peter a death glare. "And Edmund try not to wonder off." Peter said with a smiled. Edmund smiled back at him. He walked off with his shoulders looking less weight on them.

--

EgyptAdbydos: Thank you to those who reviewed and please tell me what you think. Sorry for the big jump, but I real don't like to write about the white witch and how Edmund betrays them.


End file.
